


Él nunca quería irse

by SamCrevellari



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, I Just Wanted To Give Them Better Deaths, Ignore the small details, Longing, Romance, Still Kinda Lame But Anyways, There I Fixed It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari
Summary: No, Jaime Lannister nunca quería irse de Winterfell. No cuando había conocido la verdadera felicidad. Pero si el mundo necesita ayuda, él volará a su rescate.Después de todo, si hay algo que le define, es que siempre ha protegido a los habitantes de King's Landing.





	Él nunca quería irse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [He Never Wanted to Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843610) by [SamCrevellari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari)



El tiempo era cálido, a pesar de que la noche había caído y la oscuridad rodeaba el campamento donde se encontraba. No como en Winterfell, donde siempre hacía frío y se requerían constantes leños para mantenerse cálidos dentro de las habitaciones.

Curiosamente, quería volver a ese lugar tan frío, que ahora quedaba a tantos kilómetros de distancia.

Suspiró, y se removió suavemente donde le habían encadenado, con el fin de encontrar una posición que fuera un poco más cómoda. Dejó que su mente se llenara de los recuerdos que había creado durante las semanas que había pasado en Winterfell, y que tanta felicidad le habían generado. Sabía que a ojos del ejército que lo había detenido, era un traidor. Y estaba bien con eso.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez en su vida que sus intenciones eran malentendidas. Estaba dispuesto a cargar con todas las opiniones negativas hacia él, considerando que era un precio muy pequeño que pagar para salvar a los habitantes de King’s Landing.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez pensando en una manera de librarse de sus ataduras. Había llegado muy lejos para detenerse en ese punto, y el haber roto el corazón de la mujer que amaba no habría valido la pena si no cometía con su cometido.

_Brienn,_ se permitió pensar en el nombre de la mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que brillaban más que los zafiros, y sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa triste.

Fue entonces que murmullos afuera de la tienda donde le habían encerrado le sacaron de sus pensamientos, y mientras imaginaba qué podía ocurrir a continuación, su hermano menor ingresó en el improvisado recinto.

– Creí que eras feliz.

Jaime suspiró tristemente, incapaz de mantener la farsa que había iniciado desde que decidió abandonar a Brienne en la habitación que ambos habían compartido. – Lo era.

– ¿Por qué volver hasta King’s Landing, entonces?

– Porque alguien debe tener esta locura. – Hasta el momento había mantenido su vista en el techo de la tienda, pero al finalizar de pronunciar esas palabras bajó la mirada, sólo lo suficiente para clavarla en los ojos de su hermano menor.

– Es más probable que mueras antes de que la alcances.

– Le debo a los habitantes de King’s Landing intentarlo. Después de todo, esta situación es tan culpa mía como de Cersei.

Los ojos de quien ahora fungiese como mano de la Reina Targaryen se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender de que tras aquel deseo de detener a su hermana, yacía una motivación casi suicida. Pero férrea. Tyrion negó con la cabeza, y acercándose al grillete que mantenía al mayor de los Lannister en su lugar, abrió este instrumento valiéndose de la llave que había llevado escondida entre sus ropas. – De no haber sido por ti, no habría sobrevivido mi infancia.

Fue el turno de Jaime de negar con la cabeza. – Lo habrías hecho.

El otrora llamado “medio hombre” volvió a negar moviendo la cabeza, recordando todas las veces en que la amabilidad que su hermano mayor le mostró fue lo único que le mantuvo a flote, sobreviviendo, aprendiendo. – Fuiste el único que no me trató como a un monstruo… Eras lo único que tenía. – Las lágrimas esta vez le cerraron la garganta, y fueron derramadas sobre el pecho de su hermano cuando este le jaló a sus brazos para envolverlo firme y dulcemente, en un gesto que gritaba “adiós”.

* * *

 

Una vez fuera del campamento, se encaminó hacia la Fortaleza Roja, donde sabía que su hermana gemela se mantendría firme, en el Trono de Hierro, aún si la ciudad comenzaba a ser consumida por las flamas y la destrucción que parecían inevitables gracias al ejército que comandaba la Madre de los Dragones. Acarició suavemente su espada, que colgaba de su costado. Afortunadamente, antes de escapar, había logrado recuperar el arma que los Inmaculados le habían arrebatado al volverlo su prisionero.

Widow’s Wail le brindaba en ese momento cierto grado de paz y fortaleza, pese al nombre tan grotesco que poseía. Y es que dicha espada le hacía pensar en la portadora del arma gemela, aquella mujer que le había enseñado que aún alguien como él, que arrastraba pecados inexcusables, podía recuperar su honor y actuar como un hombre decente.

No se sentía solo en la empresa que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Después de todo, no estaría en aquel punto si nunca hubiese conocido a Brienne.

_Brienne._

Aún estando tan lejos, aún sin poder verla otra vez, ella seguía inspirando su manera de actuar. Se había vuelto una gran parte de lo que él era en ese momento, y cada que cerraba los ojos podía sentir la calidez de la joven envolviéndole suavemente.

Le dolía haberla dejado llorando. Le dolía como nada nunca le había dolido. Pero había sido necesario, porque de lo contrario ella le habría seguido hasta ahí y no podía arriesgarse a perderla, a dejar a las jóvenes Stark sin la mejor caballero de los Siete reinos.

Mirando su destino, prácticamente corriendo hacia él, se preguntó si algún día ella le perdonaría. Lo dudaba, pero no se arrepentía.

Mientras lograse salvar a todos aquellos inocentes, entonces todo valdría la pena. Después de todo, ¿qué era su vida, su felicidad, a cambio de un futuro para toda la población de King’s Landing? Él no era particularmente inocente, así que el intercambio era uno más que justo.

* * *

 

Se sorprendió una vez que ingresó al castillo que había sido su hogar durante tantos años, principalmente por el estado en que este se encontraba. Derrumbándose, destruyendo la gloria de los viejos reyes, el pasado de su familia.

Recordó los momentos que pasó ahí, fungiendo como miembro de la Kingsguard, o vigilando a los hijos que nunca pudo criar. Vio a Tommen jugando con Sir Pounce y a Myrcella revoloteando por los jardines mientras cantaba. Incluso vislumbró a Jeoffrey, cuando era más pequeño y aún no demostraba las tendencias violentas que le habían costado la vida.

Las visiones se desvanecieron conforme el techo seguía cayendo, eliminando cualquier rastro de lo que había sido su vida en el pasado. Y el seguía avanzando, en dirección al único lugar donde sabía que encontraría a su hermana gemela.

Después de todo, bien la conocía.

Una vez llegó a la sala del trono, confirmó sus sospechas. Ahí, sentada en el trono de hierro, dignificada y con una mirada que denotaba satisfacción, se encontraba la mujer que creyó que amaría desde el día en que nació hasta su muerte. Y a su lado, aquel hombrecillo menudo que se había transformado en su mano.

Ella rió suavemente una vez le vio cruzar el salón en dirección a ella. – Contratar a un mercenario que tiene conexión contigo no fue la mejor de mis estrategias, ¿cierto? ¿Qué le ofreciste que no pudo rechazar tu oferta?

Él no respondió. En cambio, aferró con su mano izquierda (la única que le quedaba) el mango de Widow’s Wail, antes de soltarlo. Inhaló profundamente, y ahora sí habló. – No tienes a dónde huir, Cersei. La ciudad está rodeada. Por favor, detén esta locura.

– Y tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que atravesar por conseguir el poder. Lo que tuve que perder para estar aquí. – Su voz sonaba férrea, determinada, poderosa. – Una reina extranjera no me quitará aquello por lo que he luchado. Y si he de irme, lo haré como lo que soy: La verdadera soberana de los Siete Reinos.

Jaime negó con la cabeza suavemente. – ¿Es que no puedes verlo? Si no te detienes ahora, el no tener reinos será la menor de tus preocupaciones. Un dragón viene en esta dirección mientras hablamos. Ríndete, y quizás vivas para ver el mañana.

– ¿Y entregar lo que es mío? Primero que arda todo, hasta sus cimientos.

Aparentemente, esto era una señal, porque apenas estas palabras salieron de la boca de su hermana gemela, la Mano de la Reina comenzó a escabullirse, como si tuviese un propósito. Y estuvo a punto de perseguirlo, pero mientras giraba para correr detrás de Qyburn, Cersei ya se había lanzado en su dirección con la intención de detenerlo.

– Si quieres perseguirlo, primero tendrás que matarme. – Le rodeó en un abrazo que recordaba a un depredador peligroso enroscándose en su víctima incauta, segura de que de todas las personas en el mundo, sólo su hermano gemelo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Pero ella ignoraba el viaje que él había emprendido desde aquel día en que fue capturado por Catelyn Stark, y que le había llevado a comprender que era una existencia aparte a la de su hermana.

_“No eres tu hermana”_ , fue de las últimas cosas que escuchó a Brienne decirle antes de abandonar Winterfell.

Así que se permitió alzar su mano de oro para corresponder el abrazo… mientras que la otra desenvainaba su espada silenciosamente.

Y por segunda vez en su vida, atravesó la espalda del soberano a quien alguna vez había prometido proteger… todo por salvar a las miles de vidas que no merecían perecer por la avaricia de unos cuantos.

Un grito ahogado, cargado de ira salvaje, llenó el aire alrededor de ellos dos por un segundo antes de desvanecerse. Pronto, la fuerza que le rodeaba desapareció, y en sus brazos cayó el cuerpo ahora sin vida de la persona con la que había llegado al mundo.

Se permitió soltar una lágrima. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Al final del día, aún si ya no la amaba de manera romántica, ella seguía siendo su hermana gemela. Habían estado juntos desde el principio, y él por gran parte de su vida había creído que se irían del mundo juntos.

_¿Cómo nos permitimos llegar a esto?,_ se preguntó mientras alzaba el delicado cuerpo en sus brazos y lo depositaba sobre el trono de hierro, a donde una vez terminada dicha tarea lanzó la mano de oro que aún le ataba a su pasado.

Después de todo, había comprendido que las manos de oro eran frías… pero las de una mujer, las de Brienne, siempre serían cálidas, incluso en el norte.

Los cimientos del castillo rugieron nuevamente, anunciando que la destrucción total estaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que emprendió una carrera en busca de Qyburn lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando los escombros que caían del techo y que podrían matarle en un segundo si no tenía cuidado.

Sin embargo, pronto su búsqueda llegó a su fin. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el derrumbe del castillo aumentaba, y moverse a través de los pasillos y escaleras parecía asegurar la muerte.

Muerte que ya había alcanzado al consejero de su hermana, quien yacía a mitad de una de las escaleras, con el cráneo destrozado por parte de los escombros que otrora fungieran como techo.

Entonces la fuerza le abandonó por completo, y se dejó caer en aquel lugar que ya no llevaba a ningún lado. Miró a través del inexistente techo, y pudo ver un dragón surcando el cielo, rodeando la Fortaleza Roja mientras escupía fuego a la construcción.

Suspiró. No había a donde escapar ya. Por más que corriese, no lograría salir del recinto antes de que de este sólo quedasen ruinas carbonizadas, así que se limitó a permanecer en el lugar donde había caído.

_“Los riesgos de la mejora personal”_ había dicho su hermano estando en Winterfell. Río para sí. Cuánta razón había tenido.

Él siempre tenía la razón.

Cerró los ojos, y deseó que al abrirlos, estuviera en Tarth, rodeado por playas de aguas cristalinas y con la brisa marina acariciándole su tez.

Se permitió desear que al abrir los ojos, el rostro que le recibiera fuera uno dulce y noble, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Se dejó fantasear con despertar en los brazos de la mujer que amaba. En los brazos de Brienne de Tarth.

**Author's Note:**

> Auto indulgente porque me enojé muchísimo tras el último episodio, así que he aquí, una de las cosas que habría preferido que pasaran porque JAIME DESERVED BETTER. BRIENNE DESERVED BETTER. Hell, EVEN CERSEI DESERVED BETTER. Por favor, ignoren los pequeños detalles como la ausencia de The Mountain (digamos que ya se había ido al Cleganebowl), así como la falta de bebé (para mí que no había bebé, Cersei se la pasó bebiendo vino, es mi única prueba, pero eh).  
> Me inspiré un poco en Hands of Gold y Evermore (canción de La Bella y La Bestia), canciones que creo aplican bien para la relación de Jaime y Brienne.  
> Uff. En mi mente lo del capítulo cinco jamás pasó. Este es mi canon ahora.


End file.
